Devices containing candles which, when lit, detect flame and activate a set of lights are well known on the market. Generally, these devices act by means of a light detector and sometimes by means of a heat detector.
Lights in devices of this type allow users to check that the evaporating device is in operation by simply looking at it.
In known evaporating devices, the position of this sensor is below the position of the candle. In defining the mentioned configuration, particularly if they use heat detectors, there is a drawback resulting from the thermal inertia of the system.
These devices work by activating the lights once a specific temperature is reached in the heat detector. This means that the consumer must wait for a few minutes after lighting the candle in order to see how the set of lights lights up.
There is therefore a need for an evaporating device in which the indications are activated almost immediately when a candle is lit.